1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photodiode array, a recommended operating voltage determining method for determining a recommended operating voltage of a reverse bias voltage to be applied to the photodiode array, and a reference voltage determining method for determining a reference voltage for determination of the recommended operating voltage.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known photodiode array provided with a plurality of avalanche photodiodes operated in Geiger mode and quenching resistors connected in series to the respective avalanche photodiodes (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-003739). The photodiode array of this kind is used as an opto-semiconductor device for photon counting “MPPC” (registered trademark), as also described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-003739.